Hours
by WriterJ
Summary: A crazy situation occurs while Jack is on the police force!


72 HOURS  
Written by: John G.  
Harvest Moon Story.  
RATED: PG  
-Text violence  
-Use of Drugs  
  
  
The story starts out in a small town of Flowerbud village. It's a small, usually peaceful town. Jack, a local security officer finds himself in the doctors office waiting for a blood pressure test, Chef the sprite stands next to him.  
Jack: Im here for Blood Pressure, How about you?  
Chef: A drug test.  
Chef: I dont know what they been smokin but i aint smokin heheahaha.  
Chef: I gots nothing to hide, aiight?  
Jack: I bet you dont.  
Elli: Hmm Jack, the doctor will see you now.  
Jack: Finally.  
Jack: Oh and good luck with your test.  
Chef: Thank you.  
  
JAck walks into the room with the doctor.  
  
Doctor: Ok here for a blood test.  
Jack: Yes sir.  
Doctor: Okay ill get you started i have another patient, so when it is done take it off and i will also need to check your blood for substances.  
Jack: Okay.  
(the doctor leaves and when the test is done he takes the patch off and the doctor walks back in)  
Doctor: Now ill need to take a needle for some blood.  
Doctor: Okay there we go.  
Doctor: You can go now.  
Jack: Thank you doctor.  
(goes into the hallway and the doctor puts the container of blood into a kart with others, Chef walks out, looks around and then switches the blood containers so they dont match the names)  
  
Jack heads to the police station for his work. They all celebrate.  
  
Jack: Hey guys!  
Officer: It's your 30th year with the force jack!  
(Some guys pat him on the back)  
Officer: Your one of the finest we have ever had, JAck.  
Jack: Thank you.  
Jack: But all the news isnt good, as you guys know im retiring in a week.  
Officer: Yeah we heard, you did good Jack.  
Jack: Thanks (goes to his desk and does nothing until it reaches 5 AM and goes home)  
  
Jack arrives at his house, with his wife Karen and his 8 year old kid Nick.  
  
Jack: Im home.  
Karen: Hey Jack.  
Jack: Hi Nick how ya doing?  
Nick: Good daddy.  
Jacks: Thats good to hear.  
(Jack goes into the next room with Karen)  
  
Karen: Is everything all right Jack?  
Jack: Yeah, it's just that im going to miss the squad when i retire, and Nick will be going to college in a few years.   
Karen: Jack he's 8.  
Jack: I know but we need to start now.  
Karen: Whatever you say.  
Jack: Well im tired im heading to the sack okay?  
KAren: Good night.  
  
DAYS LATER.....  
  
(the phone ringS)  
Jack: What is it?  
Nurse: Jack, the doctor needs to see you in his office today.  
Jack: Okay. Ill be there soon.  
  
(Jack drives to the doctors office and sits)  
Nurse: The doctor will see you now.  
  
Doctor: Jack...  
Jack: What is it doctor? Is it something bad?  
Doctor: Im afraid you have a rare disease.  
Doctor: It is 100% deadly Jack...  
Jack: (stares)  
Doctor: It enlarges white blood cells so they dont work right.  
Jack: yes....how long....do i have?  
Doctor: You have about 72 hours to live.  
Jack: There's nothing to be done?  
Doctor: No, youll be happy to know it has no pain, you just stop one day.  
Jack: Just stop.  
Doctor: You wont feel anything, until you feel dizzy then a little later you just drop.  
Jack: Thank you doctor.  
Doctor: Im very sorry.  
(Jacks turns and leaves)  
Doctor: (turns to the other doctor)  
Doctor: Since he was dying i neglected to tell him the traces of marijuana in his blood stream.....  
  
  
(Jack drives home with the doctors words in his head, what would he do? Jack went to the police station, not willing to tell anyone about his condition)  
Officer: Hey Jack!  
Jack: Hello.  
(His partner Harris comes to him)  
Harris: Hey Jack, how much time are we getting on the job this week?  
Jack: I dont know yet, let me check something.  
(goes into another office in the station)  
  
Jack: Excuse me mam?  
Lady: Yes?  
Jack: I was wondering about my police insurance coverage.  
Lady: Yeah, in order to get the insurance, you have to die on the job.  
Lady: You know....boom.  
Jack: (looks with more bad news comming his way)  
Jack: Okay thank you.  
  
(Jack walks into his cheif's office)  
Chief: What is it Jack?  
Jack: I was wondering if I could sign up for 17 hours per day.  
Cheif: Thats quite a lot of time, your about to retire.  
Jack: I know, just give me 17 hours.  
Cheif: Okay....  
  
(Jack walks out and Harris runs to him)  
Harris: 17 hours!!!?  
Jack: Yes.  
Harris: Are you insane???  
Jack: Yes I am, let's go.  
  
(They get in the car)  
(the radio goes on)  
Man: I repeat, a wild driver on 3rd street! Calling all units!  
Jack: Let's go!  
Harris: What are you doing?!  
(Jack swerves the car onto the street behind the 2 wild guys and one guy gets an automatic and starts shooting)  
Jack: Yeah! Right here you SOB!  
(The man shoots and misses)  
Jack: (gives the guy the finger)  
Guy in car: This guy is crazy!  
Driver: Shoot him!  
(He shoots everything but Jack)  
JAck: You cant shoot your way out of a plastic can you nuthead!  
Harris: Ah! Your going to get us killed!  
Guy in car: He is still on us!  
Driver: I said shoot him!  
Guy in car: Im out of bullets!  
Driver: God damnit!  
Harris: Jack your driver crazier than they are!  
Jack: That's the point HArris!  
(The guys car drives into a building and Jack's police car fallows, right into the back of the other car)  
HArris: Ow.  
JAck: (gets out)  
Jack: Cant you idiots shoot?  
Driver: Leave us alone...aoow my head.  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
Jack: We are on duty again Harris.  
HArris: Yeah i noticed.  
Jack: Let's get to the car.  
Harris: Im going to die before im 50...  
(they get in the car and the radio goes on)  
Radio: I repeat, A domestic case, on the main road, calling units fast!  
Jack: There's our call.  
Harris: Thats on the other side of town!  
(they drive and get to the house. A Flower pot flies through the window)  
Jack: More cops have been killed while doing a job like this you know...  
Harris: Thanks for the encouragment.  
(Jack knocks on the door)  
JAck: Hello?  
(Elli's grandma and another old guy walk)  
Jack: (looks suprised)  
Jack: IS there a problem here.  
Grandpa: She tried to kill me.  
Jack: What happened?  
Grandpa: She hit me with a pan.  
Jack: Is this true ma'm?  
Grandma: HE said he was going to leave me.  
Grandpa: No, I said where is the car key!?  
Jack: Is everything settled here?  
Grandpa: I guess so.  
  
THE 3RD DAY:  
  
Harris: Lunch time!  
Jack: Yep.  
(they stop for hotdogs)  
Harris: This is a good hotdog.  
Jack: Yeah.  
Harris: Are you feeling okay Jack?  
Jack: Yeah.  
(pause)  
Jack: Harris, did you ever not want something to end, because it was important to you?(Talking about his life, but HArris dosent realize it)  
Harris: Is this about you retiring?  
Jack: Something like that.  
Harris: Dont worry about it Jack,. it'll be alright.  
Harris: I need to take a piss.  
(goes inside)  
Jack: Ill head to the car.  
(Jack gets in the car)  
Radio: Calling all units, Drug deal on southside! All units go!  
(Harris walks in the car without hearing the radio. He sits down. Jack, knowing he is about to get himself killed in action so his son can go to college with the insurance money, decides to get Harris out of the car)  
Jack: The back tire is low.  
Harris: It feels fine to me.  
JAck: just check it!  
Harris: Okay  
(goes out of the car, and Jack speeds off without him)  
Harris: Hey!  
  
(Jack drives to the scene, no police have arrived yet)  
Pastor: A police officer?  
Chef: I say we kill him.  
Jack: Sounds good, kill me quickly!  
(They look at eachother)  
Chef: What are you a lunatic?  
JAck: I want to die!  
Jack: Just kill me!  
Pastor: We are drug dealers, not killer!  
Chef: Well, it's not bad being both.  
(Chef points the gun at JAck)  
Jack: Hey!  
Chef: What?  
Jack: Arent you the guy from the doctors office a while ago?  
Chef: You mean 3 days ago?  
Jack: Yeah the guy with the drug test.  
Chef: Damn and you were that guy next to me!  
Jack: Yeah!  
(Jack remembers the doctors words about being dizzy right before he is going to die, while chef starts getting dizzy)  
Chef: Ahh, im dizzy.  
Chef: I cant shoot straight, ooooowww.  
Chef: (falls dead)  
Pastor: (grabs the gun)  
Jack: Go ahead shoot me.....make my life worth it!  
Pastor: (drops the gun and runs at the sight of more police comming behind Jack)  
Jack: Damn I almost had him kill me! God damnit!  
  
THE DOCTORS OFFICE A DAY LATER:  
  
Doctor: It's amazing you havent died?!  
Jack: No.  
Doctor: Wait a second...  
Jack: What?  
Doctor: Your blood was switched with Chef's. No wonder there was drugs in the bloodstream!  
Jack: So im not going to die?  
Doctor: Not this second anyway.  
Jack: Haha I will get my pension, and ill retire, and watch my son go to college!  
Doctor: You have a nice day sir.  
Jack: You too doctor!  
  
(Jack walks outside and gets shot on his way out of the doctors office. Dying 2 minutes and 30 seconds before his retirement, getting the insurance)  
  
............................... 


End file.
